User blog:Tangy Sponge Sauce/Pokemon APOCALYPSE Blog
Hey y'all! This blog will not begin until saturday, september 8th, but I figured I would post information AND something to do real quick in the meantime! Ok, so for this blog we will be voting on the best psychic type pokemon. The twist is, well, it's the apocalypse! All the psychic types, due to their futuresight, have survived the apocalypse and are fighting for survival against rabid pokemon, status effects, and even each other! Here is how the blog will work: There will be five "Safe Houses", where the pokemon are split evenly into. The five participants of this blog each choose ONE pokemon to lead a house. The safe house leader will be immune from elimination of any kind until each member of their house has fallen. Should that happen, the house leader will be elligible for elimination. For eliminations, each round has the potential to be different. Some rounds will be a battle royale, where 5 pokemon (decided by random gen), 1 from each house, battle. We vote on the winner, while the other 4 are eliminated. Some rounds will be scavenging rounds. Here, pokemon (again decided by random gen) from a randomly selected house go on a scavenge run to pick up supplies for their house. This can include antidotes for poisoning, burn heals for burns, and sometimes even revives for fallen members. Sometimes on these scavenging rounds, the pokemon will be attacked by feral pokes. We can vote if all pokemon make it back safely, or if some fall to the feral poke. Sometimes pokemon will pick up status effects, such as poisoning and burns. Only items retrieved from scavenging can be used to help them, and must be used within 2 rounds. If a house has the supplies to use, ANY participant can use an item at anytime, but remember, you may not get another, so choose wisely who you help! Random generator will decide most of what happens as far as HOW pokemon are eliminated, but aside from that, the pokemon that actually get eliminated are up to the five of us. Also, no worries CC. Zombies will NOT have anything to do with this blog! :P Though the blog is two weeks away, I would like if everyone could choose their safe house leader when they get the chance. This way I can have the houses sorted and ready ahead of time! I hope y'all enjoy the blog when it happens! I am also open to suggestions for this blog, so if there is a certain type of round you would like to see that you think could be fun, i'm all ears. HERE ARE THE CONTESTANTS~ Abra Kadabra Alakazam Mega Alakazam Drowzee Hypno Mewtwo Mega Mewtwo X Mega Mewtwo Y Mew Espeon Unown Wynaut Wobbuffet Spoink Grumpig Chingling Chimecho Deoxys Uxie Mesprit Azelf Cresselia Munna Musharna Gothita Gothorita Gothitelle Solosis Duosion Reuniclus Elgyem Beheeyem Espurr Meowstic Cosmog Cosmoem Necrozma Mr. Mime Natu Xatu Lugia Celebi Ralts Kirlia Gardevoir Gallade Mega Gardevoir Mega Gallade Mime Jr. Victini Woobat Swoobat Sigilyph Hoopa Hoopa Unbound Oricorio (Pa'u Style) Tapu Lele Solgaleo Lunalaa Dusk Mane Necrozma Dawn Wings Necrozma Ultra Necrozma Alolan Raichu Slowpoke Slowbro Mega Slowbro Slowking Smoochum Jynx Exeggcute Exeggutor Starmie Girafarig Meditite Medicham Mega Medicham Lunatone Solrock Baltoy Claydol Beldum Metang Metagross Mega Metagross Latias Mega Latias Latios Mega Latios Jirachi Bronzor Bronzong Meloetta Delphox Inkay Malamar Oranguru Bruxish Category:Blog posts